


Golden feathers

by Nerdqueenofthepumpkins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, I'll tag more later - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Witch!Shimizu, Yachi's a bird, and so are Kageyama and Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenofthepumpkins/pseuds/Nerdqueenofthepumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi had a quite normal life, until she pushed a beautiful girl out of a car's way and end up lying on the road herself. Instead of getting hit, however, she turned into a tiny bird and passed under the wheels. The beautiful girl, Shimizu, reveals that she is a witch and that Yachi is a familiar, a human with the ability to turn into an animal and usually bound to a witch or warlock. Now what could possibly go wrong with finding out magic exists, most of your friends are connected to it and that forces of darkness want to destroy you? An awful lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty girls will be the death of Yachi Hitoka

Yachi left school early and started to walk home like any other day. The sky was blue and a light breeze went through her hair as she waited on the sidewalk for the light to go red. There was no one except for a girl reading next to her, a really beautiful one. She was taller than Yachi, of course, wore rectangular glasses and a buttoned shirt with a skirt, had a gorgeous face with a beauty mark near her mouth, silky black hair reaching her shoulders and a shape so well balanced and beautiful Yachi felt herself blushing just by looking at her. The high schooler had known for quite some time she was into girls, but she had never been hit by a wave of heat and stomach dwelling butterflies by seeing a girl before. Her case didn't get better when the girl looked up from her book, met her eyes, had a small acknowledging smile and went back to her reading like she hadn't just caused someone a heart attack.

The light turned red with a little Ping! The beautiful girl didn't even bother looking up from her book and started walking. Yachi however, was more wary of crazy drivers and looked both way. A car approached from her left, and the few things the small blonde had remembered from her physics class was after how long the driver would stop if he had hit the brakes then. Spoilers, well after he would have collided with a gorgeous pedestrian. Only he didn't seem to slow down at all and Yachi saw the tragedy arrive before her very eyes.

The high schooler didn't think, she dropped her school bag, ran to the road and pushed the girl out of the car's way. By doing so, Yachi found herself lying on the road, seconds away from being hit by the car. She did the only thing she could do, she screamed in terror and closed her eyes.

A second passed. Then another, and a few others after that. Yachi still felt very much alive and not hurting at all. Maybe she was dead and the sound of a blaring horn was the only thing she remembered from the impact. She decided to open her eyes. Everything was huge around her, the trees, the road signs, even the yellow marks on the asphalt. Yachi was pretty sure her personal hell wasn't to reenact Alice in Wonderland, although it would be quite horrible. Maybe she wasn't so dead after all, but why was everything so big? Yachi looked around her, to see if she was injured, only she didn't see any legs. Where were her legs? And the rest of her limbs, where have they gone? The blonde had a cry of worry that sounded suspiciously like a small bird's cry, she looked down and only saw pale yellow and white feathers. What the hell was going on?! Yachi tried to move her limbs and saw even more feathers, she tried to extend her arms and only saw wings. Since when did she have wings?

At that point, Yachi was this far from freaking out. The fact that she hadn't broken down yet was a miracle, but her alarm grew bigger as she slowly realized she had turned into a bird. A very small bird from what she could observe, probably very cute, but a bird nonetheless. Suddenly pale hands with an impeccable manicure picked her up and Yachi really started to panic. She started screaming and crying, but in her current shape it came out as confused and terrified chirping.

"Please, calm down." A feminine voice said.

Yachi looked up and got to see up close the beautiful girl, holding her in her open palms.

"It's the first time you transform, isn't it?" She asked, and the little bird nodded furiously. "You saved my life. Thank you."

The girl had an earnest and grateful smile. Yachi was so stunned she almost forgot she could witness the smile so closely because she actually was in the girl's palm and not in a human shape. She started panicking again, and tried to explain how she could not turn into a bird, how terrifying and dangerous it was for her, how screwed she was if her parents came home before her... But her rambling came out, once again, as a bird's noises and it stressed her even more. This was bad, this was so bad...

"Calm down, please." The girl said again, softly, stroking the top of Yachi's hair with a finger. "You will not turn back if you don't relax."

Yachi was too far gone in her realization of how her life was over to relax. The girl gave her an understanding gaze and picked up her bag.

"I'm bringing you to someone who can help, okay? I will hold you during the entire walk, unless you want to fly."

Yachi quickly shook her head and the girl nodded. She walked like carrying a small and freaking out pale yellow bird was the most natural thing in the world, people on the streets didn't even look at her with curious looks. In fact, it was like they didn't notice her at all, which was very weird for Yachi, considering how beautiful the girl was. She kept walking, her fingers still stroking Yachi's feathers, until she reached a house with a heavy looking ebony door. She rang the doorbell twice and waited, Yachi's bag still on her shoulder and her book tucked under her arm.

A young man, probably about as old as the girl, opened the door. He had a strangely pale skin, silver hair falling behind his ears with a cowlick that reminded Yachi of Yamaguchi and a beauty mark right under his large, kind hazel eye. He was shockingly pretty, not handsome or hot or whatever, but pretty, and even higher on the scale. Two gorgeous people with perfectly placed beauty marks and a pale skin in one day, something told Yachi things would keep being weird for a while.

"Shimizu?" The boy asked, pleasantly surprised according to his smile that lit him up from the inside like a lighthouse.

"Suga-kun, I need your help." Shimizu answered, showing him the freshly transformed bird. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing." He nodded, leading her inside. "What can I help you with?"

"She saved my life by transforming for the first time and is now too upset to change back." She explained.

"Oh? How so?"

They sat down and the girl told Suga everything that happened on the road, making Yachi sound way more heroic than she remembered. The small bird puffed in embarrassment, because who pushes people and trips at the same time? Suga smiled fondly at her and thanked her for saving Shimizu, shooting the beautiful girl a sideway glance making him look like a mother who had warned her child not to play in the rain only to have them sick the next day. He opened his palm and said:

"Please, come here. I'd like to see if you have sustained any injury from your heroic act."

For some reason, Yachi felt more relaxed around Suga, his smile and eyes were so genuine and sweet she jumped out of Shimizu's hands and jumped towards him. He lifted her wings, gently pressed a finger on her belly, listened to her heartbeat and checked her legs. The boy had a satisfied sigh and stood up, Yachi still sitting in his palm.

"You can change her back by nightfall, right?" Shimizu asked. "She must be a high school girl, I guess her parents are worried for her."

The thought of Yachi's mother made the little bird squirm. Of course she would be worried if her daughter wasn't there by the time she got home. She would call Hinata and Yamaguchi, then Kageyama and Tsukishima, and none of the boys would be able to tell her where her little girl was. Tadashi could tell Yachi-san that he had left Hitoka at the bus stop like every day, and they would all be worried sick and call the police...

"Woah, calm down!" Suga exclaimed. " _Calm down_."

The last words had an extremely relaxing effect on Yachi. It was really weird, she was still fairly aware that her mother and her friends would tear the city apart to find her and that she'd be grounded until her 20th birthday, but for some reason it didn't seem as important as it did seconds before. What told her she wouldn't get back as a human by 8 pm? Shimizu and Suga would take care of her and change her back, they definitely knew what was going on. And even if she couldn't change back, they would take care of her, right? Everything would be alright.


	2. Back to normalcy... Or at least trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all thank you all so much for that feedback! I swear Monday and Tuesday of last week my cheeks were hurting because I was smiling too much, thank you guys so much!

Suga walked through the house and Yachi got to see a dimly lit room looking like a library with furniture looking as dark and heavy as the front door, dozens of book and a large mat with strange symbols on it, reminding the blonde of transmutation circles in Fullmetal Alchemist. Shimizu close behind, Suga put the bird down in the middle of the carpet. Shimizu handed him two angular gemstones, a jar containing herbs swimming in a thick yellow liquid and a small iron ball. The boy walked around Yachi following the carpet's largest symbol, whispering words she barely heard and didn't understand. The words sounded ancient, powerful, maybe even dangerous. The whole situation should have freaked Yachi out, but she remained calm and relaxed thanks to Suga's intervention, which should also be creeping her out. But her heart and nervous system seemed to have a limited rhythm and she patiently waited for the boy to finish his ritual and turn her back.

Eventually, Suga placed the elements Shimizu had given him on four points around Yachi and began chanting. Shimizu was seating on a chair nearby, observing and giving the little bird an encouraging nod. Suddenly Yachi's small abdomen felt pleasantly warm, and the warmth extended to her upper torso and her leg. She had the reflex to rub her limbs to ease the warmth's travel through her body, wiggling her toes and fingers. Wait- she had toes and fingers again! Yachi sat up and looked at her normal, featherless and very human like hands, an unbelieving smile creeping on her face. She checked her legs, her arms, touched her face and her hair, blinked multiple times.

"I'm back..." She murmured, glee and relief washing over her. "I'm back! Thank you so much Suga-san!" Yachi quickly got up and bowed as low as she could in front of her savior.

"You're very welcome!" Suga laughed.

"Shimizu-san, thank you for bringing me here!"

"It was only natural." The girl answered with a small smile etching on her face. "You must have a lot of questions, Yachi."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"It was written on your bag." The boy answered. "Are you feeling alright? You've gotten quite pale."

Yachi was not feeling alright at all. In fact, nothing Suga would say could make her feel at ease. Yes, she had a lot of questions, but apparently her body didn't appreciate changing shapes like that and she felt completely emptied. Her legs started to wobble and her sight dimmed out, like her hearing and balance. Yachi understood she was falling asleep or maybe passing out as two pairs of arms caught her and her eyelids fell shut.

* * *

 

Having the cute high school girl faint out of exhaustion was not part of Shimizu's plan. People didn't usually pass out after their first transformation, unless they were already physically weak. Changing forms was like changing clothes, she must have been really panicked to use up so much energy.

"We should bring her back home." Shimizu suggested.

"We still have to explain things to her." Suga replied. "Her uniform reminds me of Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's. Do you think...?"

"A girl like her wouldn't be friends with Tsukishima." The young woman shook her head. "We have to visit her to explain everything."

"We'll see her tomorrow." The young man nodded. "Let's bring her home."

Suga picked Yachi up and Shimizu took her schoolbag. She cupped Yachi's face, passed her fingers through the blond hair and gently pressed her forehead against the blonde's.

"I have an address." Shimizu murmured. "It's on the other side of town."

About fifteen minutes later, the three of them were in front of Yachi's house, the young girl sleeping peacefully in Suga's arms. A car was in the driveway, Shimizu knocked on the door. A blonde woman in a suit, obviously Yachi's mother, opened, worry painted on her face.

"Good evening, I am Sugawara Koushi and this is Shimizu Kiyoko. Is this Yachi Hitoka's home?" Suga asked.

"Hitoka!" The woman cried out, almost snatching the girl from the boy's arms. "What happened to her? Who are you?"

"We were at the bus stop together." Shimizu lied. "She suddenly passed out."

"It probably was hypoglycemia related." Suga indicated. "Since there wasn't anyone else there, Shimizu called me for help. I fed her some bread a sweet water, then we came here. She fell asleep on the way."

"Thank you so much." The mother sighed, letting them in.

The two kids followed Yachi-san to Hitoka's room, Suga gently put her on her bed and Shimizu put her schoolbag down near her door. They left after that, mentioning they would drop by the next day. Yachi-san didn't react, as she was too preoccupied by her sleeping daughter.

The next morning, Hitoka woke up like a Disney princess, filled with energy and sunshine. Her mother let her go to school after telling her what'd happened, but the girl could only remember a weird dream involving her as a yellow bird and magic stones. Yachi didn't think much of it though, and the events of the day before only crossed her mind at school when Yamaguchi and Hinata asked her where she was.

"Your mom called us." The taller boy added.

"Oh, yes, I fainted in the street!" Yachi exclaimed like she was talking about finding a small animal more than about her being unconscious. "But there was this really beautiful girl and her pretty friend, they helped me. I don't remember much, though, but I had a really weird dream while I was out!"

"Really?" Hinata asked excitedly. "What was it about?"

"I dreamt I turned into a bird and the pretty girl took me to her friend for help, and after a weird ritual he turned me back! Crazy dream, right?"

For some reason Kageyama choked on his boxed milk, having Hinata roughly slapping his back, Tsukishima's eyebrow rose up to his hairline, and Yamaguchi gave her a sideway glance.

"It is a crazy dream indeed, Yachi." The blond said. "Did you catch the name of your helpers?"

"Oh yes! She was named Shimizu and I think his name was Suga. Such pretty name for such beautiful people, their parents knew what they were doing!"

Yachi revealed that with such a great and fond smile her eyes were closed and she didn't see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchanging a worried look. She didn't see Kageyama looking at her like she had fallen from the sky with unknown possible pathogens. However she did sense something was off with her friends after that, almost like they were wary of her and looking out for her at the same time, except for Hinata who was just as oblivious as always.

The small ginger boy offered Yachi to drop her off on his bike so she wouldn't pass out again and the blonde graciously accepted. Yachi's mother was at home, working on her computer. She apparently wanted to make sure her daughter wouldn't pass out in the streets with nobody but strangers to rely on again.

Hitoka went to her bedroom to do her homework and Yachi-san kept typing, until someone knocked on the door. It was the kind of knock you hear in fantasy movies or fairy tales, the kind of knock that mystically compels you to open the door. The mother was as pliable to this kind of suggestion as anyone else, she opened to a fantastically gorgeous girl and an ethereally beautiful boy. Honestly, Yachi-san's first thought was "what the hell are they doing here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for tonight. I feel like this chapter is 75% filler I'm sorry. Stuff is coming, I promise. Also, if you were wondering, Yachi turned into a Japanese White-Eye. Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I had this weirdly persistent image of Shimizu as a witch with the black dress and the pointy hat for days, with Yachi as her apprentice/helper, so this happened. Thanks for reading!


End file.
